Feel Again
by FairyTailWolf6
Summary: The guild is having a special singing party, arranged by Mira, but what happens when a certain shadow dragon slayer from Sabertooth shows up? What's more surprising is that he's singing a song for a certain blue-headed bookworm. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Rogue x Levy one-shot
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The guild is having a special singing party, arranged by Mira, but what happens when a certain shadow dragon slayer from Sabertooth shows up? What's more surprising is that he's singing a song for a certain blue-headed bookworm. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Rogue x Levy one-shot

_Disclaimers: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. Feel Again by One Republic is not mine._

Bolded words are what Rogue is singing. Author's note at the bottom. :)

"And now we will have Rogue Cheney visiting from Sabertooth!" Mira said. Shouts of protest came from all around the guild. The guild members looked to their master for his take on what was happening.

Makarov had been told of the rivaling guild's mage singing a couple days in advance by Mira, so had a calm and carefree expression on. "I am aware he is a Sabertooth and he does have my permission to sing, so you whiny brats better shut up!" he yelled, slightly challenging anyone to oppose his final decision.. At that the Fairy Tail mages had become completely quiet. They were expecting a horrible performance from the black-haired male, but what they didn't know is that they were going to get the complete opposite.

Rogue took this as his cue to go on and strode onto stage. Even though he still had his emotionless mask on, Rogue was a gigantic emotional mess. He took the few seconds to mentally calm down. 'Okay, I can do this. Mira's been helping me and I _can_ do this."

The music started up and Rogue got ready to sing his feelings out to the girl he has been secretly crushing on.

*Feel Again By One Republic*

**It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face**

**I've been everywhere and back trying to replace everything that I've had till my feet went numb**

**Praying like a fool that's been on a run**

**Heart's still beating but it's not working**

He was getting more and more comfortable singing in front of all the people in the guild as he continued singing the song he has practiced day and most of the night the past week.

**It's like a million dollar phone that you just can't ring**

**I reach out trying to love but I feel nothing**

**Yeah, my heart is numb**

Rogue then jumped down the stage walking toward Levy and made it obvious to everyone that he was singing to the little bluenette.

**But with you**

**I feel again**

**Yeah with you**

**I can feel again**

**Yeah**

Levy then got the idea that Rogue was basically pouring all of what he felt for her out through the song. She blushed all shades of red humanly possible. If you looked closely, you could see a slight tint of red on Rogue's now slightly smirking face.

**Woo-hoo [x4]**

**I'm feeling better ever since you know me**

**I was a lonely soul but that's the old me**

**It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face**

**I've been everywhere and back trying to replace everything that I broke till my feet went numb**

**Praying like a fool that just shot a gun**

Fairy Tail, realizing that Rogue meant well, was getting more into the song by clapping and some singing in the background. Rogue, feeling that the guild kind of accepted what he was doing, relaxed and got way more into the song by doing little dance moves and singing louder and more confident than ever before.

**Heart still beating but it's not working**

**It's like a hundred thousand voices that just can't sing**

**I reach out trying to love but I feel nothing**

**Oh my heart is numb**

**But with you**

**I feel again**

**Yeah with you**

**I can feel again**

Rogue then did something bold. He grabbed Levy's hands and started moving her arms in a little weird dance pattern. By now, you could clearly see everyone in the guild was having fun dancing and listening/ slightly singing along to Rogue's song.

**But with you**

**(I'm feeling better ever since you know me)**

**I feel again**

**(I was a lonely soul but that's the old me)**

**Yeah with you**

**(I'm feeling better ever since you know me)**

**I can feel again**

**(I was a lonely soul)**

**Woo-hooo**

**Woo-hooo [x4]**

**(I'm feeling better ever since you know me)**

**(I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me)**

**(I'm feeling better ever since you know me)**

**(I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me)**

**(I'm feeling better ever since you know me)**

**(I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me)**

Levy and Rogue were inching closer together during the closing of the song. Every single person, except Rogue who was still singing, was waiting in anticipation for what they _knew _was going to happen next.

**I'm feeling better ever since you know me**

**I was a lonely soul but that's the old me**

**A little wiser now from what you show me**

**Yeah, I feel again**

**Feel again...**

As the music faded out Rogue put an arm around Levy's waist and dipped her. He then closed it up by kissing her and putting every emotion he felt for her in it. After a second of shock, Levy started kissing back.

All around Magnolia, you could hear cheers, wolf whistles, whooping, and other various noises in celebration of the newly formed couple.

Author's Note

Hey FairyTailWolf6 here. Call me Wolf (by the way I am indeed, a girl). I imagined Rogue singing like the guy in the white shirt in the YouTube video Feel Again – OneRepublic Cover by OfficialDoubleTake. The people singing in the video are pretty good, so make sure to watch it when you have time.

This is my first fanfic so please be easy on me. First off, I am terribly sorry for its shortness. I'm sorry if my story was bad, I'm still getting used to writing. I haven't seen a RoLe fic in a while so as my first fic I decided to make one.

Do you people reading this think I should make a multi-chapter story that leads up to this? Review or PM me your thoughts on my story and/or whether or not I should make a real story leading up to this please.

I haven't done my bio for my account yet, but I'll be putting that up soon so make sure to check it out when it's done. Advice for how to write better is welcomed, but flames are not. All reviews are encouraged, except hate reviews. Those are looked down upon.

Bye for now! Wolf is out.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

Hey! Wolf here. I just wanted to let you guys know that I will start another story, it's just that I have another idea for a fic on my mind and I wanna finish one story before the other. So the two choices are:

*Push Rewind*

Summary: Lucy and Levy moved to Magnolia two years ago. They have been happily going to Magnolia High since then, but what happens when two delinquents move to town that seem to know Lucy's and Levy's past that they refuse to tell anyone? What will their friends think when they find out Lucy and Levy were not only in a rebel gang, but were the leaders of it? Sting/Lucy, Rogue/Levy

So this story will be a double pairing one

*Breaking the Mask*

After Rogue saves her during a mission-gone-bad, Levy finds herself trying to breakthrough the emotionless wall of his. What she doesn't know though, is that Rogue has already fallen deep in love with her. There's only one person standing in his way to get Levy: Gajeel. So when Gajeel messes up, will this be what Rogue's been waiting for? Rogue/Levy/Gajeel

This is the story that would be what happened before and after this one-shot.

I put a poll up on my profile, so you can either vote there or review it here. You can only vote once though. The poll will be ending as soon as December ends, so I can write a few chapters for both stories. I'll post which story won in this one-shot.

That's it! So bye for now and make sure to vote! Wolf is out :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Wolf here. I decided to just end the poll early. So the winner is…

PUSH REWIND!

Thank you to all the people who reviewed and voted on my poll. The reason why had ended the poll early is because I was so excited to get the first chapter up. I kind of wanted to do this story first, so I am pumped to write more chapters for it. I just put it up now, so make sure to check it out.

I put the main characters as Rogue and Levy so it's a little easier to find, but don't worry I'll be putting in as much StiCy as RoLe.

That's basically it, so Wolf out.


End file.
